Sam Guilty Pleasure
by IsabellaFaye11
Summary: What happens when Dean stumbles upon Sam's fanfiction endeavors and finds out they are all hard-core Destiel? What happens when Cas reads them too? Read on and find out. (Rated for Language) Just some fluff I wrote for fun. (ONE-SHOT, albeit a long one)


**AN:** **This is complete OOC nonsense, It was fun to write though so i hope you enjoy it**

"What the fuck?" Dean whispered. Castiel looked up at him in curiosity. The two were in the library researching the Mark of Cain, well they had been. The Angel had decided to take a break and read a book Charlie has recommended (according to her knowing how it ends because of Metatron is not a good enough reason to not read it) and Dean had gotten lost on the internet.

"Is everything okay?" Castiel asked, his brows furrowed. Dean slammed shut his brother's laptop and blushing furiously answered;

"Yes! Everything is just peachy. Where's Sammy? I'm going to go find Sammy." Dean rushed out of the library leaving behind a bewildered Cas but taking the laptop with him. Castiel shrugged it off. Humans were weird, take the characters in the book he was reading for instance, they were far too trusting in a mentor who gave them nothing but sent them on horrible, dangerous missions. Castiel was really quite confused as to why anyone trusted this 'Dumbledore' character. Although Voldemort reminded him a bit of Lucifer, they were both rebellious and genocidal.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" Dean shouts as he storms into his brother's room. Sam is stretched out on his bed, surrounded by a

Mountain of dusty tomes. The younger Winchester looks quite taken aback by the use of his full name.

"Dean-?" He starts, but was cut off by his fuming brother.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Dean demanded opening the laptop to reveal a rather large word processor document.

"A document?" Sam said, unable to read it from where he was nested amongst the old parchment and dusty pages.

"Oh just a document?! JUST A DOCUMENT!" Dean shouted, "Let's have a read of this document shall we?"

" _Dean and Cas were doing the thing again. The thing where they stare adoringly into each other's eyes for what seems like eons._ What the fuck is this?!"

Sam's face is visibly paler than when his brother had stormed in.

"Dean I can explain-"

"But WAIT THERE'S MORE! _Sam in his infinite patience was once again forced to sit uncomfortably as the Angel and his brother had eye-sex for the second time that conversation. 'Why don't they just make out already?' Sam thought as the silence dragged on._ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SAMMY!"

"Dean I swear-,"

"SWEAR WHAT? WHAT EXCUSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO JUSTIFY THIS?!"

"Maybe if you let me finish-,"

"YOU WROTE A SEX SCENE SAMMY! I FUCKING READ IT! THAT'S GOING TO BE IN MY MIND FOREVER!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY ADMITTED YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH CAS I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT MY EMOTIONALY REPRESSED OLDER BROTHER AND HIS ANGELIC BEST FRIEND JUST TO SEE THEM HAPPY!"

It was at that moment that Castiel decided to go and ask the boys if they had the next book. He'd finished the one Charlie had let him borrow, He popped into Sam's room just as he stopped shouting. Dean was standing in the middle of the room with the laptop in his hands and his mouth agape. Sam was sitting upright in his bed, books and papers hastily shoved away from him. Both brothers were looking at him sheepishly with a blush creeping across their cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?" Castiel asked, for once sensing a social cue.

"Ah no," Dean said quickly shutting the laptop but not before Cas saw his name peppered through the text.

"Why did that have my name on it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It didn't," Sam lied, his blush becoming more crimson than rose.

"It did. I saw it," Castiel said. Determined and curious as to the brother's reactions to the writing on the electronic book Cas popped over to Dean and stole the laptop before popping out of the room.

"CAS NO!" The Winchesters called out in unison, but Castiel was already gone.

 _"_ _I love you Cas," Dean says a single man tear trekking down his face._

 _"_ _I love you to Dean, I've loved since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel answers gripping Deans shoulders, his left hand resting on the mark left by that fateful trip into Hell. Cas pushes Dean against the wall and passionately kisses him._

 _"_ _Finally," Sam says, ruining the moment. Dean says nothing but smiles into his Angel's kiss while flipping off his brother. Sam rolls his eyes._

"This is quite disturbing," Castiel mused to himself. "Cliché too." The Angel of the Lord was sitting comfortably in the back of the impala with the laptop resting on his knees. While reading the actions of the out of character versions of himself and Dean, Castiel had heard the brothers calling out for him in the bunker. Neither had thought to check the garage. They had prayed to him asking that he didn't read it, though. It was too late for that. Cas was invested now, although the next part definitely scarred the innocent Angel. Who knew Sam could write suck horrid smut?

"Well done Sammy. I hope you're happy, No more eye-sex with Angels, mostly because you made him run away!" Dean said, he was currently pacing around in the kitchen, a slice of pie forgotten on the bench. He'd been going on for a few minutes now.

"I didn't think anyone would read it!" Sam said.

"Then why didn't you put a password on it!"

"Why where you snooping around my documents!"

I wasn't, it was in the 'recently worked folder'. I was trying to open a blank document and accidently opened that piece of garbage!"

"GARBAGE! It was well written thank you very much!"

"No it really wasn't Sam," Castiel said, appearing with the laptop tucked under his arm.

"Cas!" The brothers called out together. They both started fumbling over words to try and explain the awfully written and rather erotic towards the end story. Dean was blushing like crazy, the pigment made the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks visible.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad,"

"I'm not angered with you Sam, disappointed in your horrible writing skills, yes, but not angry. Why would you think that?"

"Well uh, did you finish it?"

"Yes."

Sam's only reply was to look down and not make eye contact with anyone.

"What happens at the end?" Dean asked, fear in his eyes.

"Smex sene," Sam mumbled

"WHAT?"

"A 'sex scene' Dean," Cas supplied helpfully.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Dean said his eyes widening. "WHAT THE FUCK SAMMY! I DIDN'T THINK IT COULD GET WORSE!"

"Actually, I found a sequel to the one you read, apparently you and I get married and somehow conceive children. You get pregnant, although I'm not sure how," Castiel told Dean, trailing off into silence when he saw his friend's expression. Dean looked like he was about to faint.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked his brother before storming out of the room.

"I thought the children's names were cute," Cas said before following Dean out. Leaving behind a very embarrassed and regretful Sam in the kitchen.

Dean was pacing around the in his bedroom when Cas caught up with him.

"I can't believe he did that, my own brother. With my own best friend!" Dean murmured to himself, oblivious of Castiel's presence, even though the Angel had walked through the door instead of just teleporting into the room.

"Dean," Cas said rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. He felt a zap of electricity and drew it back. A memory of the first time he touched the spot flashed in the Angel's mind. The shiny soul surrounded by darkness and decay. Castiel shook of the images and pressed on with his sentence, "I don't think he meant for it to-"

"It doesn't matter Cas, how could he think that we-?" Dean said, at a loss for words.

"We do share a profound bond," Cas said

Dean laughed, "No wonder he thinks we're gay for each other, with you saying home shit like that."

Cas smiled at the sound of Dean's laugh.

"I suppose of should apologise for losing my mind at him," Dean sighed.

"That might be for the best,"

"Just so you know Cas, you like a brother to me, I love you just not-,"

"Not in a romantic way, yes I know Dean, the feeling in mutual,"

"Good, but you know just to make sure," Dean said before he pushed Cas against the wall. _Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around?_ The angel thought as his vessel responded to Dean. Warmth rushed through him. The kiss was only broken when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Fucking hell. He was right. We're never going to live this down," Dean grumbles, straightening Cas's tie before opening the door to his brother. Sam had cherry pie and Cas was just quite bewildered with the events of the last five seconds. Although he knew this probably wasn't the best time to ask Castiel couldn't help himself.

"Dean-," He began,

"Shh Castiel, Not the time for questions, we'll talk later,"

The angel wasn't happy with this answer. His eyes narrowed and he strode up to Dean and right in front of Sam, laid one on him. _This is more like in Sam's head_.

"Did you really have to? Now he'll act all superior, and start saying I told you so," Dean complained as Sam started chocking on pie. Cas shrugged. It wasn't his problem.


End file.
